Uncle
Uncle (엉클, Eongkeul) is a character in Denma. Summary He's Dike's uncle. His hair is orange, and he wears glasses. He's a smoker. He was cut his right hand by the El's Five Fingers, so he has an artificial hand. Biography In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (6), Denma thinks his uncle once said something. In Denma's recall, he seems to kill 2 people, and he sits on the chair, and he's smoking. He says, this space is big, and Dike would be amazed how many are out there just like El's Five Fingers, and if he keep acting out, he'll draw their attention eventually, so, be careful. He shows his artificial hand and says, Dike should remember what happened to his right hand, and if he act like a big shot with his parlor tricks, he'll end up like him. In Kuan's Fridge (67), Hador meets Red man in the dark room. At this time, Red man gripes Hador's hand, and says he's not letting go just yet, and he can't send any more money to his family because of him, and it's because of him that he can't get any more messages from his family, so he's taking him to where he's. Hador shouts to Red man that he should let go, and who he's. Red man says to Hador that he's breaking his heart because he did forget about him already. Suddenly, Red man bleeding from his face, and he calls Hador to a murderer, and he calls him Uncle. Jet calls to another Apple member that he can play a game, but he asks that he was from planet Urano. Jet says that's right, and another Apple member says the rookie asks it. Jet calls to Blue skull 13. Blue skull 13 says he went easy on the rookie, and he didn't wanna leave a scar on his pretty face, is all. Jet asks that the rookie did say why he was looking for Uranians, and Blue skull 13 answers he doesn't know, and he asks Jet is from planet Urano. Jet thinks something, and asks that let him talk to the rookie for a sec. Blue skull 13 calls to a priest and says something. The priest says to him that someone wants to speak with him. Jet says he heard the rookie is looking for folks from Urano, why. Hador thinks something and says it's been a while, Cast ironny. Jet is surprised and says the rookie is Uncle. Hador asks that how Jet has been, and says Pentagons came after him, it's a long story, and asks that how he did end up in the Silverquick. Jet says he was also, and asks what's with the mask anyway. Hador answers because there was this ginormous son of a bitch from Pentagon, and he got burnt pretty bad. Jet thinks the ginormous son of a bitch means Randolph, real name Eunguy. Trivia *Fan art **April 13, 2018 *He has appeared in a news article (Korean) with Dike. And the article was translated into English by one Twice's fan. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters